


狂草纯喜

by Eunice_114



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eunice_114/pseuds/Eunice_114
Summary: 七人簧文接龙来良x纯喜，内含河井骨科注意NTR注意
Relationships: RairaJunki
Kudos: 10





	狂草纯喜

（1）（by タピオカ三兄弟）  
河野纯喜把整张脸埋在枕头里，企图让自己不要再发出不堪入耳又令人羞耻的声音。 但随着身后一次比一次激烈的抽插，他还是止不住地发出了几声呻吟，随即又被咬着枕头的纯喜憋了回去——他的羞耻心让他无法尽情地享受这场突如其来的性爱，他甚至还接受不了现在在他身后把他操得一塌糊涂的人竟然是自己同母异父的弟弟的事实。

佐藤来良是在十岁那年开始跟河野一家住在一起的，那时的纯喜和港人理所当然地还不是恋人关系，他一直觉得自己是有机会的。 直到五年后撞见十八岁的河野纯喜和十六岁的井上港人偷偷在房间里做爱时，他才发现自己原来从来就没有拥有过机会。 再后来佐藤来良考上和井上港人同一所大学之后，他们三个便一起搬了出来，住在同一所房子里，维持着原本的生活，除了佐藤来良偶尔会在晚上听到从隔壁房间传来的低吟。

直到今天，他终于找到机会了——比他早一年毕业的井上港人要去毕业旅行了。 那个一直占有着哥哥的人终于走了，那么自己就可以独占哥哥了吧？ 佐藤来良一边想着，一边打开了哥哥和那个人的房间。

“哥哥平时就是在这张床上面和港人做爱的吗？我猜大概港人是被操的那个吧，所以第一个操进哥哥的身体里的人是我呢。”来良扶着纯喜的腰，毫无章法地把自己的性器操进对方不曾开发过的后穴。 他只知道哥哥的里面好湿好热，紧致的穴肉被他那粗大得吓人的性器一次又一次地操开。 但他无法就此满足，他的哥哥连一点反应也没给过，是不是自己操得不够用力不够深呢，果然还是问问哥哥吧，他想。

“哥哥，我的肉棒大不大呀？操得你舒服吗？哥哥的里面好热好湿呀，一直吸着我的肉棒不放，我都差点直接射出来了。但不能只有我一个人爽的 ，所以哥哥别抱着枕头了，告诉我怎样才能把哥哥操到高潮吧？毕竟哥哥每晚都在操港人，一定很有经验吧？”

（2）（by 薄叶）  
河野纯喜被佐藤来良突如其来的插入吓得差点把手里举着的手机扔了出去。

虽然井上港人已经在外旅行，但习惯黏在一块的两人仍然选择了在这天晚上打开视频通话聊天，而普通的聊天最后逐渐演变成了双方对着摄像头褪去衣物自慰的淫荡场景。对于做爱，港人总是能想出很多花样，他狡黠地笑着，唆使一贯在上面的河纯喜试试用后面达到高潮。已经被挑逗得完全勃起了的纯喜对于港人的要求自然是言听计从，乖乖地分开双腿对着摄像头，把三根手指慢慢送进自己的后穴里。那是不同于自己插入港人身体的另一种美妙快感，纯喜咽了一口口水，忍不住呻吟出声，加快了手指的抽插。也正是在他深深陷入用后穴自慰带来的快感中时，佐藤来良悄悄打开了他的房门，从背后将他压在了床上，直接将已经肿胀得生疼的硕大阴茎插进了他湿答答的后穴里。

听到来良那下流的发问的瞬间，纯喜立马将视频电话挂断了。来良察觉到哥哥因为突然被自己操了而紧张得连下面都缩得紧紧的，更加兴奋了起来，加大了抽插的力度。而纯喜一时还没有从刚才自慰的余韵中恢复过来，后穴被填满、反复摩擦的快感让他下意识发出可耻的呻吟。

“哥哥被来良操得不停叫床的样子好可爱哦。”来良露出看似纯真的笑容，低下头一口咬住了纯喜的肩膀。平时被大家夸赞可爱的小虎牙此刻却成为了来良侵犯纯喜的工具，那有些尖锐的痛感让纯喜微微吸了一口凉气。

这时，床头的手机再次响起提示音。河野纯喜颤抖着伸出手将手机拿起来，发现是井上港人重新发起的视频通话请求。

（3）（by pop子）  
彷徨无措的河野纯喜努力想要挂断来电，但身后的顶撞却越发肆无忌惮了起来。佐藤来良好像在刻意地深深进入自己，让人完全无法忽略身后的存在。

被弟弟侵犯的羞耻感让他无助地喘息着，手机也无法好好握在手里。通话请求还在继续，手机嗡嗡地震个不停。

身后的佐藤来良察觉到了他的犹豫，猛地进到最深处，按住了河野纯喜的腰。两人身体紧紧贴在一起，被进入到从未探索过的最深处，纯喜深深吸了一口气，再也没有余力去管什么通话请求。  
“哥哥为什么不接电话呢？这样的表情，也让港人看看吧。”

来良余裕地拨开纯喜汗津津的右手，轻轻一划接起了通话。港人的声音焦急地传来：“怎么了纯喜君？刚刚为什么突然挂断电话，又好久不接？”

“………港人，刚刚我……嗯……”

河野纯喜想装出一副轻松的样子，但嘴边不正常的吐息和脸上可疑的潮红都出卖了他。

身后的佐藤来良避开镜头，放慢了顶撞的速度。好像在折磨他一般，在纯喜身体里慢条斯理地亵玩，水声渐渐变得清晰可闻。

“哈……有人……来了。港人稍微、稍微等等。”

被快感冲得一片空白的河野纯喜不忘努力找个理由蒙混过关，喘息着摸索挂断键。但身后的佐藤来良却更加兴奋，按住了身下人探出的手腕，感受他因不安而紧紧收缩的后穴。

“唔……哥哥的里面好舒服——”说着一点点重新填满纯喜的身体，从相扣的手腕能感受到纯喜从身体慢慢紧绷，到彻底被干到脱力的过程。来良感到十分满足。

对面的井上港人察觉到了异样：“怎么回事，纯喜君今天有点奇怪啊……来的人是谁？”

（4）（by ㅇㅈ）  
“哈...”河野纯喜转过头去，带着情欲的眼睛泪蒙蒙地看向自己的弟弟，做着无言的乞求，希望他停下身后的顶撞，可佐藤来良只是带着熟悉的笑容挑了挑下巴，示意哥哥回答视讯对面港人提出的问题。

“是...是来良，来良说有事情、有事情要和我谈”河野纯喜被一下比一下更重的操干撞得无法用正常语调回答港人的问题，恨不得干脆把头埋进枕头里装鸵鸟，“哈？你们现在在做什么啊？”

听到自己名字的佐藤来良作为回应恶劣地扣住河野纯喜的腰深而重地抽插着，每每进攻时都刻意碾在那个会让河野纯喜紧绷身体的凸起处，“哥哥后面吸得好紧，好像是不想让我停下呢”，河野纯喜的喘息越来越快，在身后毫无顾忌的抽插下带着哭腔的音调也越来越高，他已经无法保持清醒的头脑去回答视讯的另一边恋人的问题，“不、不要呜呜...”

河野纯喜咬着下唇，被激烈的肏干刺激后的大脑，除了身后的撞击带出的黏腻水声和自己的喘息声已经听不到任何其他声音，而视讯那边的井上港人不知是否挂断了通话，手机中也不再传来他的声音。

在愈演愈烈的顶弄下，纯喜的喘息也越来越快，张着嘴好像无法呼吸，看着哥哥被自己撞出断断续续的求饶声，佐藤来良把手伸向了哥哥的身前替他温柔地上下抚弄着被冷落无人照顾的阴茎。前后不同的强烈刺激使河野纯喜大脑空白，哭着叫着要去了慢一点不行了，在来良带着技巧的揉弄下释放了出来。

射精后的河野纯喜眼光涣散，后穴微微痉挛，依旧在吮吸着来良的性器，佐藤来良有意放缓抽插的节奏，打算等刚刚射过一次的河野纯喜的不应期结束，换个姿势继续品尝自己的哥哥，而在两人都沉默着的这时，并没有挂断视讯的河野的手机中，传出了井上港人的声音。

（5）（by 一个心碎的母亲）  
“……啊，果然自己亲自上比偷窥我们做爱有意思，是不是来良？”

屏幕对面的井上港人沉默之后突然用一种戏谑的语气开口。之前被干到有点神志不清的河野听到恋人的声音像是突然意识到了视频通话的存在，他不知所措地想要拼命推开来良往后缩。

但弟弟的性器还在他身体里。

佐藤来良接着背入的姿势彻底把试图挣扎的河野压制住，顺着姿势将性器不断挺进很深的地方，湿软的肠肉在受刺激的情况下反而紧张起来更努力地吸附着他。

来良伸头扶正手机，让屏幕对面的井上港人好好看清自己和他淫荡的恋人。河野纯喜挣扎不过他干脆把头埋进枕头里不敢看港人，于是他揪着害羞的哥哥的头发强迫他抬起头，示威一样地吻在河野的脸颊上，“哥哥咬我咬得这么狠，还不让嫂子看看吗？”

同时他又发起了新一轮的进攻，更加猛烈地开始撞击河野的那一点，他感觉在恋人的目光下河野更紧了。于是他用力拍了拍河野的臀瓣，河野突然僵了一下，然后无法逃开的哥哥又开始流出了生理性的泪水。

河野扭着头不敢直视对面的港人，来良的性器在他的身体里重新变大冲撞着让他只想赶紧从这样尴尬的场景里挣扎开来。但是他被自己的弟弟狠狠地钳制在身下，像雌伏的母兽一样接受着弟弟狠狠的操干，同时湿热的后穴还配合着不断发出咕啾咕啾的水声来证明他身体是如何屈服于情欲。

糟透了，他想。但是更糟的是港人的话。

佐藤来良能够清楚地看到对面的井上港人是带着一股怎么欣赏的愉悦深情看着他们。井上甚至用熟悉的骨节分明涂着黑指甲的手撸动着自己的性器，然后凑到镜头面前来。于是他也配合地掰过哥哥的头，让被他干到还在喘息的河野看着自己的恋人射在他脸上，然后流着泪露出一副更加羞耻的表情。一起戏弄哥哥让他露出这种糟糕的神情才是他们想要的事，但是如果能独占这种情况下的哥哥就更好了。

“纯喜很喜欢被来良干吧，这样的话我的礼物也正好能派上用场哦。”

河野纯喜呆呆地看着自己的恋人拿出了一个硕大的布满凸点的按摩棒，然后轻轻用自己的舌头一点一点舔过整个柱身，同时又像平时为他口交时候一样饱含色情又纯洁地凝视着他，“果然我也喜欢看纯喜为我流眼泪的样子，我们回去一定要给你试试这个玩哦。”

（6）（by スーパーボール）  
河野只觉面颊发烫得不似自己的，他恨自己的大脑在此时此刻的情况下还能发挥想象力，无法控制地在他脑海里描绘出坚硬柱身缓缓插入他湿泞后穴的模样。从前他从没想过的那处被冰冷的凸起刺激的感觉会是如何？而身后来良发狠的一次冲撞打断了他的思绪，暴胀的阴茎似乎进到了更深的地方，彰显着自己的存在感。同时，弟弟的手再一次抓着他的头发迫使他再次抬起头来，恶劣地一边停止了操弄一边在他耳边吐出戏弄一般的话语：“哥哥是更喜欢我的肉棒呢？还是更喜欢港人的礼物呢？”

来良说话时的热气让河野的耳朵也一片通红、皮肤紧绷，却是只能在焦躁的空气中仰着头，喉结因为剧烈的呼吸而颤抖不停。屏幕上的港人也更加凑近了屏幕，涂着黑色指甲油的手指长而干净，指节因为抓握的动作而更显出完美的线条来，这样一只美丽的手却是握着那根已经打开了开关而剧烈地动着的按摩棒，恶作剧般地给河野展示它的威猛。

隐藏在穴肉中的那一点迟迟没有得到来良火热阴茎的刺激而隐约瘙痒起来，河野忍不住收紧了臀部的肌肉试图偷偷将那肉棒夹得更紧一些，却是立马被来良发现了，随之而来的是后者在他撅起的屁股上一次重重的掌掴；这突如其来的、不轻不重的疼痛让河野的口中漏出一个吃痛的音节，他因为很少晒到太阳而格外白嫩的臀部皮肤瞬间泛起红色，情色的印痕让来良也不免咽下一口唾液。

他的制服欲此刻腾腾燃烧，因此将手指插入河野双唇中的动作粗暴不堪，一丝唾液顺着唇角流了下来。那柔软地轻颤的舌头和湿滑的口腔黏膜触感格外地令人满意，他终于俘获了哥哥，不管这双唇究竟与港人吻过多少次、又做过多少次口交，此刻都只能是他佐藤来良的猎物，仅此而已。

“哥哥，说呀。你不说的话，我可不动了哦？”来良的声音，一如既往的语调却轻松地逼问着他。

“唔……”河野的喉头被恶劣的指尖戳得一阵发紧，他的腰已然脱力，而整个屁股包括被打得发红的那一处肌肉都隐隐发麻，被来良挑逗而得不到满足的性欲已从操人悄然转换成为了被人用肉棒不断刺激体内的那处敏感的凸起，他再也无法忍耐，遵从原始的渴求，含着来良的手指发出含糊黏腻而不似自己的声音：

“……来拉，来拉的……”

被夹住的舌头没办法顺利地喊出弟弟的名字，但只是这样他的脸便又是潮红一片，无法判断身后来良的轻笑是出于讽刺还是满意。但那细长的手指终于退出了他的口腔，一松手转而狠狠地同时捏住了河野的两边乳头，囊袋再一次因为大力的动作狠狠撞上河野的会阴而发出淫秽的啪啪声，让河野发出了一声呜咽。

（7）（by 吉野北人）  
“纯喜，为什么不看着我？被弟弟操得太舒服就忘了我吗？”港人的语气中带着嗔怒，转而看向来良略带挑衅道，“来良怎么能独占纯喜呢？纯喜怎么说也是我的纯喜啊？”

我的纯喜？！河野听到后整个人都裂开了，被自己同母异父的弟弟当着男朋友的面操弄的背德感和羞耻感重新涌上心头。好巧不巧，来良受到港人的挑衅，从河野体内退出来后一把捞起趴着的河野，坐在床边，手机竖在床正对面的书桌上。

“哥哥要不要坐上来？”来良摩挲着自己挺立的阴茎，歪着头，用无法抗拒的微笑问道。河野虽然不想承认，但他的后穴正一张一合地表达着对来良地渴望，分身的前端也渗出晶莹的液体，叫嚣着想要得到释放。河野咬咬牙，被欲望驱使着，攀上来良，跨开双腿正准备坐下去，来良扶住了他的腰，“这个姿势不对哦，哥哥面对着港人，让他好好看看我是怎么操你的。”说罢便用力一带，拉着河野正面对着手机坐了下去。

“啊—”后穴被重新填满的快感爽的河野头皮发麻，来良不给河野喘息的机会，搂着河野的双腿上下顶腰。交合处的细节直接展露在港人眼前，来良粗大的性器每次抽插都会翻开河野粉嫩的后穴，露出鲜嫩多汁甬道，港人的呼吸急促起来，对在来良身上起起伏伏的河野说起了骚话。“被自己弟弟干的感觉如何？”“呃…哈”“看来是已经爽的说不出话了，想要我帮你撸前面吗？”

河野想起港人那双修长的手在自己阴茎上来回滑动的场面，忍不住点了点头。

“好，但我需要来良帮我，可以吗，来良？”来良腾出一只手，握住了河野的挺翘作为回应。“纯喜的肉棒比平时还硬呢？是因为来良的缘故吗？我一只手都快握不住了。”河野闭上眼，仿佛手机里的港人就在自己身前抚慰自己，阴茎被轻柔地撸动着，和后方猛烈的进攻带来不同的快感。“纯喜最喜欢我摸这里了，对吧？冠头上的小沟，是纯喜的敏感点吧。”来良会意，伸出拇指若即若离地刮擦着马眼附近，就是不碰那道沟壑。纯喜急得直往前顶身，却又被来良拉回，反而因为重力的原因，后穴里的敏感点也被狠狠地刮蹭到，甬道一阵收缩，河野爽得脚趾都蜷曲了。

来良知道这是河野高潮来临的预兆，一手将河野摁在怀里，挺身压着敏感点操弄，一手加快了撸动的频率，并时不时划过那道小沟。河野的后穴越绞越紧，在来良突然坏心揉着马眼的同时，叫着射了出来，身子不受控制的抖动，来良被夹得快要精关失守，就着河野高潮中紧致的后穴，顶弄了几下，也低吼着释放了。

港人看着视频里河野腹肌上残留的和后穴里涌出的白浊，眼睛里好似有东西在沉浮。（回去要把喜子干个爽！）


End file.
